The Silent Program
by TheJacxter
Summary: The silent program, invented by Professor Ozpin to allow students who wouldn't make it in to Beacon by standard means. They are to join newly created teams of four, without their letter being included effectively becoming the silent fifth member of the team. Sky DeWinter 17 year old from a small town outside of the Kingdoms is one of those students. What could go wrong?
1. The Letter

**So… Monty passed and here I was with a half assed and half written mess of a story. This isn't an homage to him, I've already done that. This is me realising that I paid no respect to his work, no respect to his world and, most importantly, no respect to myself and MY work by leaving this … thing… on standby. I have gone over all the chapters, corrected everything I found to be wrong. I did a whole lot of formatting and here is the result. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep this updated with life being what it is(namely a little bitch) but you can be certain that, from now on, whenever I update it, it will be a story I would be proud to make people I know read.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY or anything associated with the show and Roosterteeth. The only claims I have to this story are the OC's I introduce and the slight reworking of certain bits of the story as well as the entirely new content.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Wet grass.

That's how I'd describe the day: Wet grass.

Of course having just mowed the lawn that morning when it had rained the night before might have had something to do with it, but I will always remember the sweet fragrance of wet grass that hung in the air that day.

The Reass Family had always been good neighbors and I, being more than capable of doing manual labor, trait anyone living outside the kingdoms had to master, was glad to offer my help. I had just finished the repairs on one of their fences when I saw my friend Flare run down the path to his family home.

"Hey! HEY! SKY" His arms swinging wildly, odd display as my friend was usually calm and composed.

I sighed standing up to meet him. As he reached me, I held up my hand, signaling him to stop shouting. "You know I hate when you use my name... Now catch a breath and tell why the ever calm Flare is acting like a kid on a sugar rush".

He took a second to take a breath and looked me straight in the eyes "I came to give you the news!" he exclaimed.

As I raised an eyebrow, he handed me a slightly crumpled letter. It bore the mark of Beacon, famous school for huntsman and huntresses. It was addressed to me.

"Well?!" I looked up to find my friend waiting, obviously for me to do something with the letter. I looked down at it again. Putting it in my pocket, I couldn't help but smile at my friend's dismay.

"You are not gonna open it?" The pain was audible... he'd always been overly curious.

"Yes, but not right now... There's work to be done here and the letter will still be in my pockets tonight. The sun... not so much. Now come! Make yourself useful and grab these tools we've got granary door to fix!" Laugh escaped from me when I heard him grunt in disgust.

Walking around the back of the house, I saw the old lady Reass, Marguerite was her name but no one used it anymore, wave at me to come over. She held a pitcher of what I hoped was her famous lemonade. Her smile grew wider as she saw Flare behind me

"My! My! What is this!? My grandson come to visit me? Impossible." I didn't have to see him to know my friend was rolling his eyes. Flare Reass had one weakness... His grandmother... My neighbor.

"The grass has been taken care of and the fence in front of the house has been fixed! I was just about to go take a look at that granary door you kept on mentioning" I gladly accepted the glass she handed me and the sweet smell of lemon told me my first hopes had not been let down. The Lemonade was refreshing, a welcome change from the now lukewarm water from my canteen.

She waved me off as I listed the things I planned on doing around the house "The Granary door's been fixed and I can take care of the rest. Why don't you take the afternoon off and have fun with the other folk your age... I hear the Landary boy and his friends are going out hunting!"

I shifted in place, Lady Reass had never understood why my only friend was Flare. I guess it's part of why I liked helping her so much. It's not that she saw past what made me different like Flare did, She simply didn't see it at all.

"Maybe I will... I don't know I'm not one for hunting." She thankfully let the subject go

"Still you should take some time for yourself… And take my grandson with you lest he finds a way to break something!" Almost on queue I heard a racket behind me as my friend had managed to knock over a few racks of tools on the side of the house. I laughed and took my friend by the collar dragging him off to the falls.

* * *

That night, when the shattered moon was at it's peak, I stumble back into my home. My father was sitting at the table, in front of him the letter I had opened earlier. Discarding my boots before grabbing a wet towel, I slowly started scrubbing my self clean. Other than the dirt sticking to my skin was also blood and some pieces of guts. I could feel my father's stare on me the whole time.

"The Landary boy and his crew brought back some game from the forest... Idiots didn't realize they had taken it from an Ursa Major territory... By the time I heard the cries, two of them had been wounded and the Ursa was advancing on Landary... I think they'll be OK. Didn't seem worse than a few broken bones." I said in a tired, monotone, voice while I sat down in front of him.

The silence hung in the air for a few moments and, after what seemed like an eternity, he asked "The Ursa?"

I pointed to the now completely soiled towel

"It won't be harming anyone again."

After a few more moments, my father sighed and brought his hand to massage his temple.

"Are you going to accept the invitation?" He pointed to the letter.

I hung my head low " I don't know... you still need me... Lady Reass... the vill-"

He cut me off "Lady Reass has her Grandson to help her... The villagers?! Bloody idiots are afraid of you... and I don't need you here!" He nearly shouted the last part before slumping down on his chair again his expression softer

"I NEED you to go where you can learn to use this better. This much Aura, what you can do with it... It's a gift.. and it's wasting here." I winced at the word 'gift' I knew a curse when I saw one.

On the table lay the letter, it's bold words clearly visible

_Dear Mr. DeWinter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have a particular demonstrated Aura aptitude. Not only in the form of what is commonly seen, but in more refined skills that are usually outside of the reach of our normal students._

_Those skills are the subject of this letter._

_I would like to formally invite you to partake in our silent student program. This program, we feel, would not only allow you to better understand the gifts imparted onto you, but also, we hope, allow you to use them in a manner that could benefit the whole of remnant._

_Should you chose to accept this invitation, we would only require of you to make your way to our School, all fees and expenses would be covered._

_It is my sincere hope that you will accept this proposition and that we will see each other at the beginning of next semester._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ozpin_

_Headmaster of Beacon Academy_


	2. The Airship

**For those of you wondering Koku-Ran is a black orchid found in japan.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Airship**

A feeling struck me, deep in my gut, the moment I had seen the great walls of the kingdoms. A barrier between civilization and the monsters that lurked outside and I wanted to go in. It was hard not to be impressed by the fortifications, built during the last great Grimm wars, they were tall enough to hold back any size of land based grimm and the impressive aura fueled ballista were more then enough to take care of any airborne threat.

Passing the gates was fairly easy, my dad showed the proper papers and we were let through without much fuss, the letter from beacon even earning us a place in the quick line. I have to admit, as impressive as the walls and gates were, I was not prepared for what lay inside.

The areas near the walls were mostly agricultural but, opposed to my village, where the house lived like island surrounded by their fields, every house was lined up with their neighbors, their lands stretching in a long thin line behind them. There must have been a thousand people living there... the number was oppressing for me, my small village counting a bit less than half of that number.

Taking in the sights, I was led by my father to the airport to await the airship that would take me to Beacon. The massive structure was made of the same grayish white stone that composed the walls and seemed to make up most of the official buildings. When we finally reached the boarding platform, a big clock advised us the next departure wasn't due for another hour.

Uncomfortable silence fell on us as my father had never been much of a talker and I had nothing left to say to him. Ten minutes passed in unbearable silence until I decided to talk

"You know.. you don't have to wait for the ship...I'm sure you've got work to-"

He nearly growled cutting my sentence short. "Nonsense! My son is more important... but I see you are uncomfortable with me here" he sighed "Your mother would have been better at this than me"

Hearing about the mom I'd never met, I felt a pang in my heart. My father had loved her dearly and almost never brought her up.

"Here take this" I looked down to see a black leather tube whose length was half my size.

The moment I grabbed it, the power from within radiated into me, I knew what it was "I can't accept this, you should keep it"

My fathers face, looking half determined half begging, told me I wouldn't win this argument. "Your mother would've wanted you to have it.. I already have my weapon it's about time you had yours"

He left a few minutes later.

It seemed that time slowly dilated itself making every minute an excruciating eternity with the precious package across my lap as I sat on the bench. I hadn't told him but he knew, I wouldn't, couldn't, use this, ever.

The countdown was now showing 20 minutes to departure and I was still alone of the pier. That's when I understood the feeling I had since the walls. It was apprehension... I was leaving everything behind here: My home, my only friend, the village that saw me grow up and my dad. I was afraid, I hated the feeling.

Fifteen minutes before departure is when the faunus showed up. Tall, dark and handsome... you know the type. He looked like he was built for speed and stood at least a head taller then me, no small feat considering I'm 6'2.

He almost looked human, but the fluffy tail and husky ears betrayed his nature. He walked up the the bench where I sat and the slight nod was all I got before he took a seat besides me. Oddly, his silent presence felt better that having an empty pier. Almost like two old friends contempt with each others presence.

"So.." I was almost startled by the sound of his voice. "I take you are going to Beacon too?"

I looked at him and he pointed to the letter I still held in my left hand.

"Yeah.. the name's DeWinter."

He raised an eyebrow "Got a first name DeWinter?"

I shook my head, I hated my name. "Yeah. It's Sky. I know I have blue eyes...real original"

His laughter was rich and genuine. I looked at him, it was the laugh of a man who understood my pain

"Hey at least your parents didn't try to be creative!" he gestured to his short black hair and deep black eyes " I'm Kokuran" It was my turn to laugh.

We shook hands and no other word were exchanged but my mood was much better. If people were like him at Beacon, I might actually have a good time...

The Airship...

Oh my god the airship. I think I'd never seen someone laugh so hard at me as Kokuran did when he saw my reaction. Any illusion I was from the kingdoms shattered the moment this metal behemoth entered my field of view.

Hesitant steps took me aboard and only the hurt pride of my earlier display with Kokuran pushed me to walk to the windows and take in the view. Had I been alone I think I would've sat in the middle of the ship trying very, very, hard not to look outside. The view was so very worth it though. I felt as if the world was unraveling below me. I could see the curb of the earth off in the distance.

Silently stepping up to where I was, I heard my new Faunus friend make a low whistling sound "Always the best view"

I couldn't help but agree. My hands grip the railing so hard my knuckles went white when the airship lift off and took altitude. For a moment, I thought I was going to hurl but the feeling in my gut had changed... this was exhilaration... this was flying. Not the soft falling I did with my aura but true blue sky flying! I knew this moment would be burnt into my memories forever and a great many nights would have me close my eyes to see this again.

The rest of the trip to next stations was done in a calm manner, neither of us speaking, hypnotized by the land and the sky before us.

As we made distance, the agricultural areas made way for more and more house with smaller and smaller lots of land, I knew these were called suburbs and I couldn't understand why people would chose to live in such a cramped area but those thoughts were soon forgotten when the City of Vale came into view.

Giant, monolithic, physics defying structure and more people than I thought possible. The last stop before beacon was a pick up at the heart of Vale and, though we had picked up a few passengers from the previous ports, nothing had prepared me for the mass of living being that flooded the airship.

We were at capacity. I suddenly found myself very happy I had taken up position next to the windows, the thought of being in the middle of this mass of people made me uncomfortable.

My friend, it seemed, had no problem with this influx of passengers, he was casually leaning on the railing looking at everyone coming, flashing smiles and winking at girls, who all seemed more than happy with the attention they got from him. Studying him again, I had to admit he looked good. His short dark hair look incredibly fluffy and the two dark triangular ears only accentuated the v shape of his jaw giving him a nearly canine look. His black leather pants and red shirt were both extremely form fitting, not that it was a problem for someone like him. His dark eye though, it seemed, were what drew girls in and, I guessed, his canine heritage helped too since he seemed to release on aura of confidence and command.

I sighed looking at the sun-bleached jeans I wore and the state of my weather beaten leather jacket. I was no match _"Not that I want the attention either..."_ I quietly reminded myself.

I looked around at the people who would become my colleagues in short while. Most of them had opted for a simple look and I understood them, the first day at any school was always daunting and this was no ordinary school. Still a few stood out from the lot and my eyes drifted from a blond boy who seemed to be having problems with air travel to a duet of girls.

One, significantly shorter than the other, sported a short red trimmed black skirt complemented with a black and red corset but, it was her cape that caught my attention as it seemed to be made of some form of red silk I couldn't quite make out and gave the illusion that rose petals fell from it. My gaze then moved to her exuberant partner who was...well endowed and dressed to show it. In leather and yellow fabric that complemented the blondes hair colour, she left quite a bit of skin exposed and though it was more than I had seen from the girls in my village it still covered enough to be acceptable by my taste.

The Blonde one picked up her short partner and exclaimed "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY SISTER IS GOING TO BEACON WITH ME" Try as as I might I couldn't stop my laughter when I saw the look of distress on the red haired girls face.


	3. The Arrival

**Annnd a third one.**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Arrival**

Landing came as a gift, the closed of space, the overactive sisters and the boy how kept on throwing up combined with the mass of people on board made me very happy to step off the airship and on to the landing area.

By that time an unspoken friendship had started blossoming between Kokuran and me and, as we finally step off the ship, we were greeted by a superb view of the academy.

Pillar with flags displaying the colors of vale and a few those of Beacon itself, lined and great white stoned path that led directly into the campus. The campus itself was a sprawling multitude of building all connected by winding paths and gardens or fountains littered the area. It was all perfectly symmetrical and I must have stood there for a while mouth agape because when I finally looked to my friend, who also stood there stunned, I found my mouth had become quite dry.

Swallowing hard seemed to break the spell the scenery had over us and Kokuran turned to me 'I have a couple of things to take care of before the entrance ceremony... catch you later?"

I nodded before starting to walk towards the main building. Further in front of me I spotted the girl in the red hood being left behind by her sister and turned around by the amount of people rushing to various activities before the semester started.

As she clearly became dizzy, I spotted a luggage cart filled with boxes, the aura spike inside of me told me that they were filled with dust, slowly drifting towards her. _"Oh oh..." _My fears became reality as she fell into the cart knocking over the box.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the voice froze me in my step.

It wasn't possible. Surely I wouldn't meet her here? The angry owner of the boxes stood over the hooded girl as she mumbled an apology

"SORRY?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" She was laying it on thick, that little amount of dust could have at most scorched the grass. _"No doubt about it... it's her"_ I smiled, both internally and externally. She had always liked to dramatize everything. She was now standing above the cloaked girl shaking the bottle of Dust in front of her, seemingly unaware she was sparing puffs of Dust all over the other girl.

As I walked towards the girl, all dressed in white, who was busy making a scene, the inevitable happened, Red sneezed and her Aura flared up causing the Dust to ignite in an almost comical way as it did everything the Dust girl was warning.

The bottle flew from her hand and landed at the feet of another girl, this one was dressed in black and whites and seemed to busy herself with a book. The bottle gently coming to a rest by her feet seemed to draw her from her read and she picked up, looking at the logo on it for a while before walking towards the quarreling girls.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" It looked like Hood had finally had enough of White's attitude.

"It's Heiress actually" the book girl chimed in.

I picked this moment to enter the conversation "Yes! The great Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world" I recited using a tone that sounded like what I pictured their representatives did when they tried to sell their products.

Weiss did a 180 on her heels to look at me, disbelief plastered on her face.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the book girl added and I laughed as Weiss's face switched form confused to happy to angry all in a few moments

"SKY! Why are you... How have you..." She turned to the book girl "How dare you! The nerve of some ..ugh!"

She turned to see me laughing and simply pointed "You! Come over here now!" She stormed off in the direction of one of the garden that appeared to cover the campus grounds and I followed suit, briefly nodding to the hooded girl and the book girl on my way.

Once away from prying eyes she turned to face me, arms cross her chest. She stood there for a few moments, apparently waiting for me to say something. After a minute of silence she spoke

"Well!?" I wasn't to sure what she expected of of me and the confusion must have been apparent on my face as her traits softened.

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to get a hug?" She laughed as she threw her arms around my neck and hung herself there waiting for me to hug her back. I laugh and return the hug. That was the Weiss I knew.

"How are you Miss Schnee?" She let go of me and straightened her dress and gave a disapproving eye

"I told you not to call me that... it's just Weiss. Why haven't you been answering my Mail?" I scratched the back of my headed trying to look apologetic, she would murder me if she found I had run out of paper at home and hadn't taken the time to go buy some.

After catching up with her, she asked me plenty of questions about home, my dad and lady Reass. While she talked, I took some time to look and the young lady she'd become.

I had first met Weiss Schnee five years ago. Her transport had come under attack by White Fang activists while outside of the kingdom and she had ran into the forest on foot. It was a crying twelve years old Weiss I had found in the forest behind my house the next morning. A small hog had driven her up a tree and wouldn't let her down.

The hammer I was using to nail fence post made quick work of it. I had brought her home and my dad had tended to her wounds. After that Lady Reass had insisted on keeping the girl at her house, saying that it was improper for a young lady to stay in a house with two men.

It had taken 2 weeks for the Schnee Company to find her again and in those two weeks she had done little more than shadow me wherever I went. When they sat her back into the car she made me promise that I'd answer every bit of mail she'd send me.

That was how I came to be mail friend with the Heiress to one of the biggest companies in the world... Looking back at her now, she had changed quite a bit! Gone was the small crying girl and, though her height hadn't improved all that much, in her place now stood a young, proud, and, quite frankly, beautiful woman.

Off in the distance a bell rang and Weiss straightened "We are gonna be late!"

She grabbed my hand before I could say anything and dragged me off towards the main building. It seemed like all the students had been crammed in the the hall and the noise hit me like a wall. Weiss's hand did not let go of mine though and I was dragged into the mass of students.

I passed by Kokuran who was hugging the book girl. Seeing me, he raised an eyebrow and followed suit, keeping up with the pace the Heiress was imposing on us.

"How do YOU know Weiss Schnee?" The confusion in his voice was palpable.

I simply nodded my head towards the girl he had been hugging "How do you know book girl"

It took him a moment to register who I was talking about "Book girl? You mean Blake?... Long story"

I nodded once then looked back at the small woman dragging me along "Same here".

My answer must have satisfied him for he simply followed in silence. After a few moments, I felt my hand being squeezed harder as our trajectory deviated from the front of the assembly to a group of people who included the two sister.

"YOU!" I heard Weiss say.

"Oh god it's happening again" Hood hid behind her sister.

I rested my other hand on Weiss's shoulder "Play nice..."

She scoffed at me and pulled out Schnee company pamphlet from... god knows where... and started listing of the company policies at an incredible speed.

Her older sister looked past them to us and half shouted for us to hear her " I'm Yang! What about you guys?"

I smile "Name's DeWinter and he's Kokuran" I pointed to myself then turned point my Faunus friend and I saw him wink at Yang.

He looked at me " What?" I gave him a stare that clearly expressed my disbelief _'Really? You're already hitting on her' _He shrugged _'What? She's hot!' _I shook my head once more. This was going to be an interesting adventure.


	4. The Headmaster

**Fourth one… can't stop won't stop**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Headmaster**

After the quick introduction speech that professor Ozpin gave, Ms Goodwitch stepped up to explain the run down of the day and the preparation for initiation. We, Kokuran and myself, barely heard it.

The moment he was done with his speech, Ozpin somehow found us in the crowd and a slight nod towards the side doors told us all we needed to know. He waited there past the doors to the central hall. In silence he led us past a number of hallways to the doors of an elevator.

The ride to the top did nothing to appease the sudden anxiety that had taken hold of me and a quick look at my partner told me he felt the same. The elevator opened into a wide circular room with a glass window covering half of it's wall. In front of said window was a polished wooden desk, We were without a doubt in the Headmaster's office. Professor Ozpin slowly walked around his desk to sit in his massive leather chair before signalling us to do the same. Two small chairs had been left in front of the desk, no one else was expected.

" DeWinter..." His eyes scanned over me as he read my file and I couldn't help but feel inadequate "... and Mr. Kokuran Hollow" It was my new friends turn to practically cower in front of the headmasters gaze. "Thank you for coming"

He closed our file and stood up from his chair to sit on his desk in front of us. He poured himself coffee and offered us a cup, we both refused and he shrugged.

"Suit yourselves..." He took a long sip of coffee, closing his eyes to savour the flavor. When they opened again he rested his gaze of us a, a warm smile on his lips "Exciting times... Exciting students... Exciting programs" This confirmed my suspicions, my friend was also going to be part of the Silent program.

"What **IS** the program, sir?" It was the first time I had heard my friend use such deference while talking to someone. The smile on the professors face turned smug at the question

"The program is a cover... a cover to get people like you into my school"

I blinked "People like us?"

Ozpin looked like he had just waited for me to ask " Yes! People like you ... people with abilities imparted onto them that would otherwise not make into Beacon. People whom we could forge into a force for good... instead of just letting potential rot away on a farm." He looked at me during that last part and I shifted uncomfortably.

He stood up and walked to his glass bay windows, looking down on the whole of the academy and Vale a bit further "We are in a time of peace, gentlemen. Anyone who's seen war knows one thing. Peace is fleeting and can only be maintained through blood and sweat. Unfortunately, people don't want to think about this. They would rather live about their daily lives blissfully ignorant of what lurks outside... Not me. I want the day when darkness would seek to snuff out the light to come... and I want it to find us ready. That means using every resource we have" He paused to make sure we were following

"Why is it called the Silent program then? And why are there only two of us?" His expression changed to one of annoyance as I spoke.

"This, Mr. DeWinter, is the political solution I found to my problem. The traditional teams of Huntsman and Huntresses are composed of four members. You will be the fifth members. Your letter will not be assigned to the teams name... hence the Silent member."

Kokuran's eyes grew wide in understanding "But if we are 'Silent' as you say... then there is no official record of us as part of the team"

Ozpin's smile returned to his face "Brilliant observation! Exactly! You, technically, are not part of the team. Think of yourselves as special contract students. If the program works for you, others, and believe me we have dozens of candidates, will be recruited into the Silent program."

I slowly nodded, understanding where he was going with this " And if we prove to be a failure then there's close to no backlash against Beacon"

His expression grew grim again. "Believe me I would things differently if I could, but Beacon receives generous donations from some of our more illustrious members. They send their money and their children here to be trained because of our spotless record. I cannot afford to risk funds and student influx into this school and such a project."

As we finished our discussion, the elevator door opened to let Ms. Goodwitch into the office. She had just finished dispatching the students to their respective dormitories and the first years to the temporary sleeping hall.

She handed us our class schedule "Look these over when you have the time, boys. Tomorrow is initiation and the first year students, that includes you two, will be sent into the Emerald forest to accomplish a specific task. Yours will not be the same as theirs. The test is meant to test their fighting abilities as well as create teams. Your abilities are known to us. Your task will be to assist the students when needed and most of all keep them safe... the Grimm activity in the area as been higher than usual."

We both couldn't help but nod like obedient children in front of the Huntresses, her body posture, her tone, her very presence demanded respect.

With a few more explanations and formalities in the form of papers to sign, we were shipped off to the common sleeping area.

People... So. Many. People!

How were we expected to sleep in that noise? Or even breath for that matter. A solid hundred students were cramped on small mattresses. We were searching for a place to claim when we stumbled upon Ruby and Yang who were talking to Blake, who was, unsurprisingly, reading a book.

I accelerated as I saw Weiss storming off in their direction.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" The Heiress snapped at them

Once more my hand made it's way to her shoulder "Yes, they are Weiss and right now you are talking louder than any of them..." She shrugged me off and stormed in the direction of her bed.

Yang whistled low "Wow... didn't think anyone could could get the Queenie to back off like that"

I shrugged "Meh... We have history... She's really not that bad when you know her"

The look she gave me made it clear she didn't believe me. Kokuran started talking with Blake about books and Ruby happily stayed by them giving her opinion on those she had read. Walking with Yang back to her mattress, I noticed two empty ones nearby and signaled Kokuran to bring his stuff.

"Found us beds? Ahh cool I see you managed to keep us close to the pretty ladies" He winked at Yang and Ruby who had followed him after wishing goodnight to Blake. The latter became as red as the cloak she'd worn earlier while the former simply purred in response and I rolled my eyes.

Kokuran laughed "Ah you're no fun! What do you say we give the ladies a show?" I had no time to ask what he had in mind that he was already removing his shirt. A few whistling noises we heard as he did so. His upper body was toned and fined and a few scars betrayed a rough upbringing.

Shaking my head, I removed my shirt and silence fell on the hall.

I looked over to my colleagues, Ruby now deep crimson look intently at the ground, her sister was blushing and I could even see Blake peer at me from over her book. Kokuran's jaw was open wide

"Dude... what the hell did you do before coming here?" I figured he was talking about my muscles and shrugged "I worked a farm... anyone gets this fit when they lift bales of hay all day.

He slowly shook his head "No farm I know of is that dangerous..." and then I realized the mistake I had made.

My body was strong but my skin was covered in faded and not so faded scars creating and intricate pattern the covered most of my body.

Furiously blushing I quickly threw on a hoodie before mumbling "I lived outside the Kingdoms.. we fight Grimm regularly over there."

Fortunately most of them seemed to accept that as an acceptable answer and those who didn't had the decency not to ask anymore.

"Just remind not to get on your bad side" The faunus said jokingly

"I'd like to get on his any side" Yang added before a pillow landed on her face, Ruby now conspicuously missing hers.

I chuckled while laying down on the mattress... sleep did not come to me that night.


	5. The Launch

**Chapter five: The Launch**

The cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest were massive. The sheer drop would be enough to kill anyone. Of Course, the students of Beacon were far from being just anyone. Never the less, the 16 future students, standing in line on conspicuous tiles on the ground, looked far from confident in their abilities.

Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and the girl I knew to be Pyrrha Nikos, from the cereal box, were amongst the line up. A few other interesting faces were amongst those assembled, a young man with a nasty attitude and a calmer one with a streak of pink in his hair, by him an excited red head that kept making odd animal sounds. They had all woken up with first light to be tested.

Sitting on the nearby hill, Kokuran watched them line up with me. A few odd looks were given to us as we were clearly not given the same orders they were.

As per instruction, we had changed in our battle gear.

Kokuran had opted for a tight mix of leather and cloth fabrics that padded his body well while seeming to offer quite a bit of mobility.

I was in full leathers as my travel pants and shirt were covered by greaves and a cuirass, my shoes had been traded for more supple boots and a long leather overcoat covered the hole thing. Though not necessarily battle-gear, my suit was what I had grown accustomed to wearing while out patrolling the borders of my village.

Ozpin made his way in front of the students to address them before their test began. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

A murmur of anticipation rose from the assembled students, but Ms. Goodwitch silenced them by stepping forwards "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'... Well then, allow us to put an end to your confusion: Each of you will be given teammates... **today** "

The murmuring returned as some, Ruby especially, seemed distraught at the speed at which teams would be created. Ozpin once again stepped forward

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." A few nods of understanding and a couple of grumbles were heard.

I swear I saw Ozpin smile as he finished his announcement "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

There it was... the silence before the understanding of what had just been dropped. Whether by careful design or accident the first person you would see would be your partner.

A few eyes shifted to their sides to take in the people who they might be partnered with. Weiss ever so curious raised a hand "What about these two?" she said pointing to us.

Glynda answered in Ozpin's place. "Mr. DeWinter and Mr. Hollow were given a different set of rules to follow. As such, they are not to be counted amongst possible team mates."

Ozpin's hand came to Glynda's shoulder so he could finish "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. In such a scenario there are two rules you are to follow: Should Mr. DeWinter or Mr. Hollow need to intervene: run. If they don't, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Fail at either of these two scenarios ... and you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The words hung in the air for a moment. A few more looks were sent our way before they steeled themselves for the test ahead.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Kokuran laughed out loud drawing Jaune's attention. He pointed to his colleagues being sent off the boards one by one.

Color drained from the boys face. "I don't have a landing strategy" It was my turn to laugh as the turn for Jaune's board to launch was nearing.

"Then I strongly recommend coming up with one" the pad launched him before he could answer.

As all the students were sent on their way, we moved towards the teachers. Glynda already absorbed by the feeds on her scroll

"So I guess we go after them now?" Ozpin turned to look at me.

"Yes, though you are only to intervene when absolutely necessary." He then looked over to Kokuran his gaze resting on the two Sai's at his belt before looking back to me.

"You should not venture without your weapon Mr. DeWinter" I looked away before answering

"I don't use weapons" I saw the Headmaster signal one of his assistants, who came carrying the letter tube my father had given me. I felt the anger inside me rise

"I insist" The teacher added before handing me the container.

I must have been red because even Kokuran took a step back when I neared the Headmaster

"You listen to me just once about this. I came to your school because you promised me I'd learn how to handle my powers. That's why I came here... nothing more! If you EVER go through my stuff or take actions concerning my private life again. I will walk from this program and burn this school down in the process... are we clear?" Ozpin seemed unfazed but I saw Glynda peer up from her scroll to look at me.

"Crystal" came the flat answer. There was something in his eyes at that moment, something that made me feel small and insignificant. A chill ran down my spine as I instantly cooled down.

Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat to get our attention. "If you would please step on the launch pads?"

I laugh bitterly "No offense, but I don't need those to get down there" I caught a smile in the corner of my faunus friends mouth.

"Oh really? Care to make a bet?... I can get down there before you." This laugh, I laughed in earnest while shaking Kokuran hand

"Deal... Winner gets to chose his team."

Glynda spoke up "That's up to you to deci-" Ozpin raised his hand to interrupt her

"I'll allow it"

My friend's grin was so wide I couldn't help but doubt myself for a moment

"You are gonna need wings to beat me in speed Doggy-boy" As I said those words, I unlocked the doors to my power, letting Aura fill me until I felt like I was about to burst.

Extending both arms, I activated my semblance, two balls of extremely pressurized air formed in the palm of my hands and, gripping them, I braced. Suddenly pulling my hands apart, as if my arms were the rubber band of some man-sized slingshot, I released the pressure that had built up in those balls of air in an explosive manner.

I was sent forward at a ludicrous speed.

I was flying again.


	6. The Test

**Battle and power displays a head!**

* * *

**Chapter six: The Test**

Air rushed by me.

I was flying again.

That feeling of suspension, like gravity had no hold over me, was without a doubt the best feeling I knew.

Extending my hands, I gripped at the air compressing and decompressing it again and again. A feeling of peace overwhelmed me, like all my troubles had stayed on that cliffside, unable to catch up to me. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

A rustle of feathers and a disturbance in the wind forced them upon again. Darting past me, a shadow split the air. Kokuran, inconceivably, was in front of me. A blur on his back and a dark mass seemed to sprout forth from between his shoulder blades only to disappear again.

Where those feathers? Surely my mind had tricked me. A dark grin spread over my face; the race was on. Letting my self drop, I picked up speed waiting until the moment before the trees to compress, and quickly decompress, air under my left foot. The actions catapulted me upwards a prodigious speed. My friend Flare had once commented on that technique. He said it looked like I was jumping from an invisible platform to the next.

He called it Air Running.

I got closer to my racing opponent and observed him more closely. It was not just my imagination, great black wings erupted from a point between his shoulder blades. They flapped once and disappear in a puff of feathers only to reappear when they were needed next.

I couldn't believe my eyes. All my life I had wanted to fly and my new friend literally had wings. I extended my Aura towards him. Was this his semblance? When It came into contact with him, I felt no burst of Aura. Worse than that I felt nothing... no aura at all.

I spotted a clearing to our east and signaled to him that this was our destination. He reached it ten seconds before I did but, as he turned around to face me, there was no victory gloating. There was only fear in his eyes. I touched ground and stormed over to him only stopping an inch from his face

"You!" I took a breath to gather my thoughts. His eyes betrayed his fear of my reaction and they cooled me off.

I sighed "You have a lot to explain. Like how you can summon wings and why those are Grimm wings..."

He looked away from me "You could tell?" His voice was almost breaking

"Only Grimm negate aura and, when I tried to sense your power just now, I felt it... the emptiness of Grimm." He kept his gaze averted from me.

I stepped back and slumped my shoulders "Look, I'm sorry. I just… spent my whole life fighting Grimm so this came as a bit of a shock. When we are done here you and I are gonna have a talk."

He turned to me, his gaze betraying his disbelief, though not quite as much as his gaping mouth. "Yo- You are OK with my power?"

I nodded.

We stood for a moment in awkwardness and scream broke the silence. Looking at each other, we nodded once in agreement. There would be a time for talk later, we had a job to do. He turned on himself smelling the air, and I could swear I saw his face grow longer, almost lupine.

I struck the ground with my fist, sending a wave of Aura into the ground. I had learned, a long time ago, that Aura was common to all living things and that, with enough practice, I could communicate from one owner to the next. Sending such a pulse through the ground, I let my aura reverberate through the land, every time it hit another important source it would flare up.

"So?" Kokuran's voice broke through my concentration.

"Four groups... one just a little north of us, two to the east and one to the southeast" I answered, brow furrowed in concentration.

He nodded in agreement and added "I picked up Grimm at three of those locations. A massive one was recently killed up north, so there's no danger there. Whoever is to the southeast has Grimm fleeing from them. The two to the east seem in trouble. I smell fire and one of the two groups is headed towards a massive Grimm presence."

I focused my aura to the east. The fire would spread out of control if not acted upon I turned to Kokuran. "You take care of the fire and I'll go to the Grimm!"

His wings sprouted from his back and, without another word, he flew off. Repeating the maneuver from my take off, I aimed straight up. Waiting for the moment I reached the peak of my ascension, I hooked my feet over a ball of compressed air and just hung there for a moment.

The world was sprawling below me.

To the East, I saw the caverns and could discern the two small figures entering them. My blood froze with realization. According to Ozpin's reports, there were only three types of Grimm that had attained massive size in the region: A king Taijitu, who roamed in the forest, a pair of Nevermore's who nested atop the tallest trees, and a nest of Death Stalkers... located in one of the caves of the Emerald Forest.

Launching myself towards the caves, I hoped I wouldn't be too late. A single Death Stalker could grow to be a problem on its own, given that he got old enough, a nest could be a nightmare for unprepared hunters.

I let more of my aura flow through me in an attempt to gain more speed. I tasted metal in my mouth and knew I would pay for the excess later on.

As I reached the caves, I launched blades of highly compacted air at the ground, hoping it would cave in and allow me quick entrance. The ground was rapidly approaching. I renewed my attempts to create a hole and I felt the blood in my arms start to boil. Something was gonna give and it was either the ground or my body.

A small hole In the ground appeared and I could see the darkness below. I sent a few more shot making it just big enough to pass through.

Adrenaline can do amazing things to a man's body. Passing through this hole that was barely big enough for me at the speed of a bullet must have released quite a bit of it in my system. When I burst through, I took in the size of the cave and everything seemed to slow down.

In a moment, I saw Jaune, holding on to the stinger of a Death Stalker, and Pyrrha in front of them looking shocked. I also saw the three Death Stalkers that were stirring near them.

Flipping my body over, I angled myself self towards the nearest one and landed, knees first, on his carapace. A sickening crack was heard and I sunk into the body, the carapace unable to withstand the shock, killing the Death Stalker on the spot.

As I pulled myself out of it's remains, I took in my surroundings and noticed Pyrrha, wide eyed at my entry, looking at me while deflecting a blow from the Scorpion on whom Jaune was still dangling. Movement behind me alerted me to the fact the other Stalkers were now fully awake and angry.

"Run" I screamed to Pyrrha. "I'll take care of those two! You'll have to deal with the last one."

She nodded and took off towards the exit, the Death Stalker still carrying Jaune in her wake.

I turned to face my to opponents. The one on the right had a major crack along its left pincer, rendering it almost ineffective. The one on the left seemed to be younger and have a thinner shell.

I sent a condensed ball of air under the one on the right sending it flying backwards and crashing against the wall. The resulting crash shook the cavern wall and a few stalactites fell. I noticed a bigger one shaking but still attached to the roof.

A plan formed in my head and I knelt down dropping my defensive stance. The younger Death Stalker fell for it and charged me. My hair stood on my arms as power rushed back in only to be directed in short burst of air at the base of the Stalactite.

A thunderous crack was heard as the base gave out and it started falling. The Death Stalker was almost on me when the deadly spear of rock impaled it. It's death throes lasted only a few moment before it stopped moving.

I turned to find the giant scorpion getting back on it's legs. It charged at me and I couldn't get away in time. The hit sent me flying across the cave and I landed harshly on my back. Only my fathers training allowed me to roll out of the way as the beasts stinger struck the ground where I was.

Hastily standing back up cost me awareness and a claw struck me again as I was sent tumbling backwards. That time, I was too slow and couldn't get out of the way in time. The left pincers stabbed the ground on either side of my neck, the wound on the claw stopped it from closing fully, holding me in place. It's stinger struck and only a contortion of my body allowed me to dodge.

It must have hit a softer patch of dirt as it buried deeply in the ground preventing the Death Stalker from pulling it out. As it struggled, I realized that it would kill me once it managed to remove his stinger.

A desperate idea crossed my mind. Grimm, unable to carry Aura, were also very weak to it and an overload of it could be very dangerous to them. I had only done this with smaller Grimm but I was out of options. Both of my hands went to the claw that was pinning me down and I opened the floodgates.

I let me power rampage through my body as I struggled to direct it into the claw. The Grimm's angry hiss proved me right as the crack began glowing turquoise, the glow around my hands seemingly seeping into it.

I drew more power still and my head felt like it was splitting in half. The anger in the Stalkers hiss turned to pain as I started screaming.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I felt my vocal chords giving out under the pain that seared my body. Darkness crept around the edge of my vision and what little I saw shined incredibly bright. The whole claw seemed to burn from the inside as turquoise color filled my eyes. Just as I was about to pass out, a snap was heard and I saw the entirety of the claw evaporate in Turquoise fire.

Silence slowly on the cave as the Death Stalker slowly fell on its side. I stayed on on the ground catching my breath. I couldn't feel my left side and wished it was the same for my right side. _'I'll just take a nap now... I've earned it'_

My eyes slowly closed. The sound of wings disturbed me a few seconds later. I opened one eye to see Kokuran standing above me, he whistled while taking in the surrendering scene then extended a hand

"Come on... were not done yet."

I grabbed it.


	7. The Temple

**Thanks for reading this far. Also please feel free to leave constructive criticism and reviews!**

**For those Wondering**

**MoraBea Odyssey: MoraBea is a reference to Moralltach** **("Great Fury") and** **Beagalltach ("Little Fury"), swords given to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne by his father Aengus(Celtic mythology). Odyssey is from Odysseus's Bow who was said to only work for him.(It felt fitting for reason explained in the future)**

**Tsume &amp; Kiba: Quite literally Claw and Fang in Japanese.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Temple**

I was beat.

Completely out of energy.

Quite frankly, I wondered why my body was still answering or why I was alive that matter. Yet my hand grabbed the extended one Kokuran was offering and, after a few unsteady steps, I was back on my feet.

The cavern now looking more like a hole in the ground, most of it's ceiling having crumbled during my battle. Rocks and dirt lay overturned and three dead Death Stalker served as explanation.

I looked at Kokuran, who was taking in the sight of the battlefield. He turned to me and smiled. His left arm had serious scorch marks and holes were visible where cloth had previously been. Blood ran over his right eye and he stood with a limp.

"How was the fire?"

He laughed without much energy at the question "Blowing out the fire was not the hard part... Doing it while half a dozen Ursa and twice as many very angry Beowolves attacked me... now that proved to be a challenge. Though, from what I see, it seems I got the easy job"

I chuckled, grunting in pain at the contraction of my abdomen.

A few more moments were spent in silence before we decided to head to the old temple. Getting out of the cave looked like it would be a challenge as the exit Pyrrha had used was totally blocked by rubble and the thought of wandering the cave system for another exit appealed to neither of us.

"I don't have enough strength left to muster my semblance." As I pondered the best way to tackle this new problem, I heard my partner sigh. I was suddenly grabbed by the back of the collar and a few flapping sounds later we were halfway to the ceiling.

I looked up to see my friend using his good arm to grab me as his powerful wings strained to gain altitude with the added weight. "I just... need to reach... open air" I heard him grunt.

The moment we passed the threshold of what used to be the ceiling, a great gust of wind caught in his wings and we were sent upwards at great speed.

Looking up to him again, I nearly screamed " If you drop me, I swear that I will find a way back from the dead just to kick your ass!"

His laughter was heard over the rushing wind. The feeling of being pulled up was far different from what I was used too and the distance from the ground no longer held any benefit other than a long fall before death.

We spotted the Old Temple as Weiss froze the Death stalker before it hit Ruby and the Nevermore circled back.

"We need to help them!" My partner screamed before pointing of in the distance.

To the west, further then the edge of the forest, a second Nevermore was rapidly approaching.

"The eight of them can take care of those two, but if that Nevermore makes it into the fray things will get ugly." I agreed with him, partly because he was right, but, also, because, as drained a we were, taking on the Death Stalker AND the Nevermore already harassing the group was beyond our strength. I signaled him to set us down at the top of the cliff.

As we landed, the commanding view allowed us to see the group running to the temple for refuge from the attacks. Kokuran's face betrayed his worries that in turn mirrored mine. How were we supposed to keep them safe from all that?

"We need a plan" The fact that I had nothing to answer enraged me. Surely I could do something!

_'Use it... just this once' _I shivered as the voice in the back of my mind reminded me of the burden still firmly secured across my back.

I sighed as I passed the leather tube over my shoulder. It's make was fine and a thin yet extremely resistant layer of alloy on the inside made the thing practically unbreakable. Opening the top of the tube, I slid my mothers weapon out: A bow.

Well it was more like two curved short swords that hooked at their base and made a string-less bow. The blades were still as sharp as razor despite not having been used in a very long time. Engravings on the hilts once joined together spelled the weapons name.

"MoraBea Odyssey" I whispered, almost afraid of the weight it would have on my tongue. Aiming the bow in front of me, I brought my fingers to where the string would be and a slight tingling sensation told me all I needed to know "Hi mom..."

Besides me, I heard Kokuran whistle admiringly "That is some weapon! Don't get me wrong... I love Tsume and Kiba..." He gestured to his Sai's "...But that his on an entirely different level of craftsmanship"

I turned to him and pointed to the Nevermore that was now almost at the Temple "Can you draw its attention?... I need it to hold still for a second... I have one shot in me"

He looked out to the giant bird for a moment before nodding "Yeah... I think I can manage that... But If you miss and hit me... I swear that I will find a way back from the dead just to kick your ass!"

Chuckling a bit , we shook hands aware this was a very dangerous plan.

Without a word, he flew off to intercept the Nevermore. I turned my gaze to the Battle down below as Jaune directed his colleagues against the Death Stalker. The sickening cracking sound that happened when the hammer girl nailed the stinger was heard all the way to the top of the cliff, where I was standing.

Shifting my gaze to Weiss and her teammates, I saw Ruby get catapulted towards the Nevermore and my eyes grew wide at the sudden understanding of their plan. It was either brave or stupid. The determined look combined with glee clear on Ruby's face as she ran up the cliff side told me it was a bit of both.

I walked back to the middle of the clearing atop the cliff and faced away from the cliffside, closing my eyes to concentrate, and started gathering what little Aura I could muster without my body breaking down.

It wasn't long before I heard a slashing sound and the characteristic noise of boots landing on rock. Ruby had made it up to the top of the cliff and the slashing sound indicated that the Nevermore had been decapitated. I stayed silent and facing away from her knowing the Kokuran's window would be soon.

A few moments later other steps were heard as the remaining seven soon-to-be-hunters reached their friend.

Jaune coughing and interrupting their chatter indicated that he had noticed me. They slowly approached and I turned to face them. I was in a sorry state. My long coat was ripped and bloody gashes were visible here and there. I heard their gasps at my state.

Pyrrha was the first to speak " How are you here? You were fighting the three other Death Stalker last I saw you?" That comment sparked a slew of questions from the other trainees.

"Shut up" Silence fell on the group

I felt bad for using such a harsh tone. Never the less I raised up two fingers "Two things... First, good job on killing those creatures... The stinger was a good plan Jaune and the beheading was... efficient. Second, I am surprised and quite honestly disappointed." The quizzical expression on their faces was almost comic

"That some of you do not know this doesn't surprise me, but that none of you do is shocking, especially with the standing of certain of the character assembled here" Yang's left eye twitched clearly annoyed at being rebuked by someone of her own age.

"What are you talking about?" She almost barked.

"Nevermores always come in pairs" I pointed up to the now very close Nevermore.

Before they had the time to react, I added "Don't do anything... you'll only get him killed...I have one shot at this"

Their mouths were open and their eyes wide, some with fear. They too had given their all in the battle and couldn't imagine taking on another creature of that size.

Blake was the first one to ask "Kill who... wait where is Kokuran?"

I pointed to the Nevermore whose flight path was now erratic. On top of it a slim humanoid silhouette seemed to be stabbing the beast repeatedly.

I aimed my MoraBea and waited.

The flight became harder and harder to track as the beast was reeling from the attacks on its back. It rolled over and flipped, but Kokuran always seemed to find his grip and keep stabbing.

I drew an imaginary string to my cheek and the glyphs on the bow began to glow, as I felt my Aura seep out of my fingers slowly creating an arrow of pure energy.

The beast, no longer able to bear the attacks, turned on its back in the hope of knocking off its attacker, but, once more, Kokuran managed to get to the skyward side of the Nevermore.

I let go of my arrow. The rush of energy left my hand at incredible speed and lodged itself at the base of the neck of the bird.

A single angered screech was heard as it slowly fell towards us, Kokuran grabbing on for dear life. As its falling trajectory took it over us, the Faunus jumped and with a roll and a tumble managed to stand by my side.

His arm immediately coiled around my shoulder as the beast crashed into the tree line. _"Dont let go of me or I'll pass out and fall... hopefully in that order"_

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as he whispered this to me _"Don't worry, I can't move... that arrow took everything I had..."_

We both laughed while 8 students looked at us bewildered.

Some heroes we were... bloody and unable to stand alone... but alive. We were still, somehow, alive.

This would be a very interesting adventure indeed.


	8. The Teams

**OOOOOKKKK! So that concludes the pre school year arc and me reviewing everything I had previously written… seriously kids… get a Beta… it's so hard to find these mistakes on your own because you KNOW what' supposed to be there so your mind compensates and you miss so many words and spelling mistakes and typos….**

**Get a Beta… think about the children**

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Teams**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The audience applauded the new teams creation. Ozpin walked to each of them, congratulating them on their successful initiation as well as team creation.

We were all packed into the same hall that had hosted the first speech of the school year. All teams and initiates had been accounted for and, other than a few cut and bruises, most of them were in a superb shape.

I kept reminding myself of that as my left side strained under the bandages. Glynda had insisted we get somewhat patched up.

The carrier had arrived a few moments after the last Nevermore had fallen. Assaulted by questions, neither Kokuran or myself had the strength or will to answer, I was glad when Glynda stormed out of the small airship to shoo the eight trainees on board.

She looked at us both, commenting on how pitiful a state we were in. We could only nod in agreement.

The ride back to Beacon was mostly quite, a few healers tended to our wounds as the rest of the recruits calmed down from the events. Kokuran nearly threw the head medic out of the ship, when he suggested we skip out on the Initiation's closing speech.

It took a great deal of negotiating with Ms. Goodwitch for her to allow us to go and the result had been that, while the other recruits got to change and wash, we had to be bandaged up.

Kokuran had his top gear, or what was left of it, stripped and his entire torso covered in bandage along with his right eye and most of his head. My bandages we mostly to stop the bleeding from cuts and bruises. My leather coat had been discarded and the rest of my gear had serious tears.

If we were honest with ourselves, we should not have been there at the ceremony. Battered and beaten like we were , a few hours of aura treatment by the school infirmary would've put us back on our feet... but we HAD to be there. It was our pride that ordered it.

I winced again and grunted as Blake accidentally bumped into me. Her bow twitched at the sound I made and she gave me an apologetic look I just waved away. My eyes were drawn to the center of the stage again when four familiar faces stepped forward.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin smiled at the four before continuing " Led by Jaune Arc" The thunderous applause only served to confuse the young boy more. He had clearly not expected this. Ozpin had chosen well though... He had led his team with great success and skill against the Death Stalker.

I heard Kokuran cough and groan to my left as he was trying to repress his laughter. I looked back to the stage to find Jaune had somehow fallen on his ass. I chuckled too before joining my friend in groaning. The four girls to our left walked towards the center of the stage as JNPR walked towards us. I caught Jaune's attention, signaling him to stay after the speech. He nodded.

" And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" The surprise on Weiss's face was only equaled by the one on Ruby's. Yang quickly swooped in to hug her sister.

Ozpin turned to the crowd to conclude his speech "For old teammates and new alike, I would like you to remember, in this coming year, that, though we are mighty on our own. Only together can we achievement greatness... And one last thing"

He gestured to both of us and we slowly walked into the spotlight. Gasps were heard as the crowd realized what state we were in.

"Sky DeWinter and Kokuran Hollow, though they have not been assigned to teams like you all were, are , from this day forward, to be considered students of Beacon and treated with the same respect you would have any other." A murmur washed over the crowd, un-teamed students were unheard of.

The headmaster raised his hand and silence fell on the assembly "Just remember that they are here for a reason and that they too have proven themselves" The main monitors displayed our taking down the second Nevermore.

"I am grateful you all stayed" Ozpin addressed the members of RWBY and JNPR.

The hall had been cleared of its audience and only Glynda, Ozpin, Team RWBY and Team JNPR along with Kokuran and myself remained.

"You are without a doubt aware of the capabilities of these two young men." Both team nodded and Glynda used her scroll to send them new information.

Ozpin turned around and took a sip of his coffee before continuing "Good! I will need your help then. One them will be unofficially assigned to each team... I expect you to treat them as a teammate and no different any of the four core members. Can you do this" Again all eight nodded in agreement.

Eyes turned to us in expectation. I turned to my friend and smiled "You reached the clearing first... you get to pick" Kokuran seemed to ponder for a moment before pointing to the all girl team.

I shook my head in defeat, Weiss would kill him before the end of the first semester. I turned to my new teammate. Jaune seemed ecstatic at the idea of having me in his team. Pyrrha seemed uncertain, her eyes kept on scanning me over and over and I felt suddenly very self conscious, shifting in place. Nora was already asking me my preferences in terms of pancakes and Ren just stood there quietly.

I turned to the last member of my team and inspected him. His calm demeanor masked his almost perfect posture and I was suddenly struck by the image of staring down a cobra.

I heard angry shouting to my left as I saw Weiss, crimson red, yelling at Yang to stop touching Kokuran's bandaged abs.

I shook my head before making my way towards the two teachers "By the way... How is bedding going to wo-" My legs suddenly gave out and I, thankfully, blacked out before hitting the floor.


	9. The Hospital

**Hello there readers,**

**It's been a while hasn't it… **

**If you want to know why I am picking this up again, there is an AN on the first chapter.**

**On top of adding this new chapter, I went back and reviewed all my previous chapters for the story. GOOD LORD WAS IT BAD.**

**The formating… the mistakes… not the story of course.**

**Nothing changed in terms of story for the previous eight chapters but I reformatted every single one of them so that it didn't look like I fucking threw up words on my keyboard…**

**I honestly don't know how often I'll update this as writing comes to me in moods. Sometimes I want to write every day and every minute… other I don't even feel like reading… I will say that I have ideas for the next few)3 or 4) chapter and my over arching storyline is pretty much jotted down… but I'm just gonna stop making promises about writing as I never seem to be able to keep them.**

**:/**

**Anywho!**

* * *

**Chapter nine: The Hospital**

Coming back to wasn't a pleasant experience.

I had obviously been out for quite a while from the stiffness in my limbs. Slowly cracking one eye open, I took in my location. I was in a hospital and, by the looks of the instruments hooked to me, it in the intensive care wing. "_Damn… Was it that bad?" _ I stirred in my bed and a slow groan was heard from the foot of my bed.

Weiss was there sleeping in the visitor chair. The mark under her eyes told me she hadn't slept much and had most likely passed out while watching over me. A low chuckle escaped from my lips as I saw the state the Heiress was in. I regretted that one immediately as pain ran through my body and shook me into a cough.

The noise woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes. Her stare trailed over all the instruments attached to me, checking monitors and making sure all the vitals were fine. "_Oh wow… I WAS out for a long time"_ Only someone who'd stared at those screens often would be able to read them that quickly. Her eyes finally rested on me and, by pure reflex, I stayed very still.

It took her a moment to register the fact I was staring back and a bit longer to realize that meant I was awake.

I smiled weakly and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Wordlessly she stood and pulled the curtain. The hissing sound surprised those on the other side and eight pair of eyes looked at me. The first one to talk was Kokuran.

"Idiotic… that's what you are… you now that?"

Weiss nodded her agreement and added "A little over a week… In case you were wondering"

I had been wondering…

"What happened? Your wounds weren't that bad…" the Red haired warrior, Pyrrha, asked.

The rest of teams RWBY and JNPR looked at me, the question repeated in their eyes. I looked to Kokuran for support, but his shrug told me I was on my own for this one. He probably also wondered.

I was struggling to find the words when the sound of a cane hitting the ground came from the doorway of the room. Ozpin stood there, his cane in one hand, signature mug in the other. All eyes were drawn to him and I was momentarily forgotten. How did he do that?

"We are Wednesday, 9 days after the initiation test, its currently 2:30 pm… which is why all your friends are here." He paused allowing me to take in the information. "You will find that all your wounds have been healed and the soreness your are feeling should pass shortly after you start moving again. We were only waiting on you consciousness to come back to us. How are you feeling, young man?"

Wincing as a sat up in the bed, I started removing the various sensors and needles that were hooked to me.

"I have been better, but, considering what happened, I'm not too bad" I looked up to a curious sight, most of the girls were blushing and the guys seemed to not know where to look.

I followed their stare, only to realise the my upper body was completely exposed and, though not muscle bound, someone doesn't live long outside the kingdoms in a poor physical shape… but more importantly without collecting a scar or two. The criss cross of scars of various size was in plain view and for some reason I felt entirely exposed and started blushing deeply. "_This needs to stop happening"_ I mumbled under my breath

Weiss was the first one to react "Cover yourself up, you dolt!"

She threw a t-shirt at me that I quickly put on. The awkwardness lasted a few more moments before Ozpin cut in again.

"Good. Now that we know for certain that you will be fine, I would like to remind the students that we usually have a limit of ONE visitor at a time. I believe it is Miss Nikos's turn to watch over you. You will be dismissed early tomorrow morning and are expected in class tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you rest now."

He signaled the rest of the students to exit the infirmary. Heavy, pleading stares were directed at Pyrrha, who suddenly became tasked with finding the answer to her question. No doubt they would corner her for answers later.

Silence returned to the infirmary as Pyrrha took her place in the chair Weiss had been occupying.

...

The silence, that had started out as light and welcomed, turned heavy and downright awkward as the red haired girl refused to look at me.

I let out an audible sighed, causing her to jump in her seat.

"You have questions, yes?" I asked, while bunching up the pillows behind me so I could rest on them while sat upright.

She blushed and nodded. It was odd to me, seeing this fearless warrior, I had seen a few of her fights, so out of her elements and acting like a normal girl.

"The Deathstalkers… What happened to them?" she finally asked.

I shrugged, eliciting another groan "I killed them, though the last one nearly got me."

She looked up to me and held my gaze "How?"

That time I laughed at the bewilderment in her eyes and my body protested against use of so many muscles at once "Now… I'm guessing you're not asking how I killed them, but how I managed to defeat the three them when four of you struggled with one?"

She slowly nodded. "It's nothing that impressive really, I got the first one by surprise and the other one with a stalactite. That only left the third one and, though it would be an impressive feat if I were a normal first year student, it isn't that impressive to fight off a Death Stalker when your dad is the Protector huntsman of an outer village."

She looked at me uncertain eyes and I knew that, even if that oversimplification would've worked on someone like Jaune, the warrior in her didn't believe me but chose not push the question.

She slowly nodded before switching question "What did you do with that weapon on top of the cliff?" This time I sighed and knew I had to give her something to go on and bring back to the others.

"It's called an Aura Shot… Only certain weapons can be powered solely by Aura and my moth-... My Bow is one of them. It does require a tremendous amount of Aura, which is why most people use dust for ammo instead" I looked at her face as she took in the information, question already forming behind her green eyes.

"Just how much Aura do you have? I mean you looked pretty worn out on top of the cliff" She half asked, half wondered out loud, her eyes firmly planted on mine.

I sat straight in bed, crested my hand on my lap, palms facing up, and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes "I take it you are the one who resonated her Aura back in the forest?"

She nodded. Aura resonance was something that only came when someone had a solid understanding of their Aura and a certain amount of control over it, it allowed to feel aura around you and, in certain cases, if you resonated strongly enough it made others aura react as well.

"Was it with Jaune?" Again she nodded

"He has a lot of Aura…"

I had felt as much when I had scanned the forest.

A little cough on her side took me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the conversation. "Do you know how to see Aura?" Her puzzled look answered for her.

"Aura sight is actually quite easy to achieve once you know the basic of resonance, just start resonating lightly and strain your eyes… just as if you were trying to read something very small… you'll feel it when you are doing it right." I saw her strain as she followed the steps and, suddenly, her eyes opened wide, pupil fully dilated almost hiding the irises.

"Wow.." I chuckled at her reaction, remembering the smile my father had when he first showed me the technique.

Her stare flew around the room and i knew she saw the vibration of aura that were permanently in the air around Beacon.

"Look at yourself" She followed my instruction and a little gasp escaped her throat as she noticed the red energy that seemed to flow under her skin.

"Now look at me" Her mouth opened as she looked at my body. I knew what it looked like. The azure color of his aura was covering me, but, instead of being confined under my skin, it flowed freely all over me, coating my in a blue sheen. "This what it looks like when you actively use your aura… I'm always like this."

She stayed quiet for a few moments, both amazed be the color show and digesting the information I had given her, then came the question "How?"

I took a deep breath "You know how Jaune has a lot of aura? Well I have too much and I keep on generating it at a faster rate than it naturally dissipates. If I don't constantly use it, I will get more and more jumpy until the pressure is too big and it all releases at once… That would kill me. Simply tapping into my power could kill me… as you've recently seen"

Silence returned to the room as she took in all the information of the day. I leaned back into my pillows and started contracting my muscles one after another to get rid of the stiffness. Mercifully she stayed silent through my small exercice, understanding I needed some quiet time. The muscles that originally protested to being used eventually lost tension as blood flowed properly through them again and feeling returned to my body.

Eventually, I felt it. The pressure was there and it was rising. I had a few days before it reached dangerous levels but I figured doing now would buy me some time, especially with school starting the tomorrow.

"Pyrrha?" I sat up straight in my bed.

"Hmm?" Came the answer he she was drawn away from her thoughts.

"I'm going to need you to go get a bucket and a towel" That drew her attention.

"Why?" A bit of concern flashed over her face.

"I have been spending a long time in the infirmary… doing nothing… remember what I said about pressure?"

She came back with the items a few moments later, wearing her worry openly. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, but, when it starts, don't touch me and don't talk to me… I need concentration to not lose control." The worry on her face deepened

"What are you going to do?" A small smile pushed its way to my lips again as she reminded me of Flare's first times dealing with my situation, the red hair only accentuated the resemblance.

"My semblance is air pressure, which really translate into air in general when you think about it… Anyways, I'm going to create a small extremely compressed air bubble and expand as much of my Aura as I can into it. Then, when I can't hold it anymore, you are going to open the window and I'll launch it very far away."

Not giving her time to ask more question, I opened the floodgates. I was planning on only letting a little bit of Aura flow through, but, and that's why I had come to Beacon in the first place, I had underestimated the pressure that had built up and simply lacked the skill to hold it back. Air started flowing around me and a small tornado like current appeared in my right hand. It had been a good thing that I thought about stretching my muscles because pretty much every single one I had tensed up.

When the contours of a small ball of air became visible, I flipped my left hand upwards and mirrored the effect. Sweat started pearl on my body as I strained against the flow to ensure it didn't overwhelm me.

"NOW! WINDOW!" I screamed and Pyrrha barely had the time to open the one besides me, as I crashed both my hands together, fusing both air spheres together. The resulting sphere flew from my hand almost immediately and, thankfully, straight out the window.

I watched it soar up higher and higher, willing it to both go up and stay intact, and, when I couldn't hold it anymore, it finally depressurised. A loud noise, like a thunderstrike was heard a few moments later and the ground shook shortly after. I turned to a pale Pyrrha and took the towel from her hands to wipe away the sweat.

"Just how much Aura do you have?" The question a slipped from her, barely more than a whisper.

I smiled sadly and answered "I thought I told you already... Too much"

I let myself fall back on my bed. I could feel my heart beating in my throat It was getting out of hand, really needed to control this better or it would kill me someday.

As I focused on my breathing, Pyrrha slowly inched forward still holding the bucket. I took it from her

"What's the bucket for?" She had probably figured it out the moment she asked as she slowly got red. I smiled weakly and barely had the time to turn, facing away from her, clutching the bucket like a lifeline, before I violently vomited.

_"Smooth" _I couldn't help but think to myself...


	10. The Tour

Mad props to /u/PartFootball for reading through this mess.

If you haven't already, go read his story : **Dark to Light - Book One of the From Ashes Trilogy**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Tour**

A dorm.

There's a concept I was unfamiliar with. I understood that it was supposed to bring the teams together, but for someone like me who had never shared a room with someone else, the thought of sharing living space with four strangers seemed a bit daunting.

I had woken up late in the morning to find Jaune sitting by my bed, a school uniform in one hand and a plate containing breakfast in the other. The latter I was grateful for, however I didn't quite know what to do with the former.

Now it's not that I didn't understand the idea behind a uniform more that I had never actually had to change into anything so... fancy. The fabric was soft and the quality rivaled my father's armor. I had to look questioningly at Jaune for the blonde to laugh and confirm that this _was_ mine.

"I was given leave for Professor Goodwitch's combat training this morning to help you with orientation," he said, scratching the back of his head "I don't think they know I've managed to get lost five times in the school yet…"

I laughed while changing into my new clothes. "When is class starting this afternoon?"

He pulled the schedule up on his scroll, "we have 'Aura Theory' with Professor Goodwitch at 1:00 and then you are supposed to go to Professor Port's classroom a 3:15 for 'Advanced Grimm Tracking'..." Jaune furrowed his brow before continuing," That's a second year class, but I guess you _are_ a bit ahead of us in that subject."

I checked my scroll for the time. "It's only 10:30. What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Well for starters, I'm going to show you to our team's apartment. We didn't get the standard rooms as our team is bigger. On the plus side, Team RWBY also got an apartment and it's just opposite of ours!"

I followed him into the maze of white corridors, gardens, and buildings that was Beacon. I was soon very happy to have a person guide me through all of this as I committed the layout to memory.

"So Sky…" the blonde failed horribly at pretending to be making light conversation. "How exactly did you get into Beacon? You aren't exactly normal." His eyes grew wide at the realization of what he'd just said.

I raised an eyebrow at the question and chose to ignore the fumble. "I got invited: official letter, stamp and everything."

My companion grumbled something I couldn't quite understand under his breath and I noticed a corridor that seemed familiar.

"Um, Jaune? Haven't we been here already?"

He froze at that before turning to me with a sheepish grin. I sighed. We eventually managed to make our way to the dormitory after getting directions from other students.

The apartment was very spacious, three bedrooms connecting to a living area. The first room had been claimed by Pyrrha and Nora while the second one was occupied by Jaune and Ren. I looked to the team leader, surprised I had gotten the third room to myself before he immediately dismissed it.

"Being a team with boy and girls, we figured that it would be better for the ladies to get their own room, and I spent most my life sharing a room with my sisters so I didn't really feel comfortable getting the room alone." He smiled innocently.

I stared at him, blank faced. The leader, the man, the guy who the team was supposed to follow… couldn't sleep alone. Great.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, its time to go eat! The rest of the team should be waiting for us in the dining hall."

I blinked. "Right… How about I lead this time? I remember the way."

…...

The dining hall was a sight to behold in itself. I looked around, mouth agape, unable to process the size of it. The entire population of my village would have been able to fit in that hall.

A few laughs to my right caught my attention and I turned to see see the rest of team JNPR and RWBY, along with Kokuran, laughing at my reaction. I blushed a bit as I made my way towards them.

"I hope you weren't hoping to hide the fact you were from outside the kingdoms, DeWinter! I think you just made that clear to about half the school," Kokuran said in between laughs.

"Oh stop pestering him you! It's not _his_ fault he's a small village boy," Weiss admonished him while unsuccessfully trying to hide her own smile.

I raised my hands in the air as I sat down at the table "Geez! Pick on the weak guy, go ahead! I totally didn't leave the hospital two hours ago or anything!"

"I wouldn't exactly call you weak..." Nora mumbled under her breath before Ren could silence her. The whole table suddenly found the content of their plates very interesting.

I looked to Pyrrha, who awkwardly tried to avoid my stare, before laughing.

"Guys, I knew she was going to tell you. Let's just say I have a condition and leave it at that. I'm sure there will be plenty of occasions to showcase it while we're here"I said before shifting the topic to something cheerier. "Now! where does one get fo-" I hadn't finished my sentence before a plate stacked high with pancakes was pushed in front of me.

"The lunch of champions!" I looked up to see Nora handing me syrup. Ren facepalmed at his friend's eating habits.

Pyrrha was thankfully able to point me in the direction of the kitchen where I was able to procure a nice juicy steak with a sizable portion of mashed potatoes. I came back to the table as the teams were talking about classes.

"... so then Port launches into his fourth 'epic' story about his youth and-" Kokuran stopped his story as I sat back down " You are in for a snooze fest with Port's class this afternoon."

"Ah, yes. Jaune mentioned this was a second year class?"

Weiss looked up from her schedule "Well, considering you have been tracking live Grimm for about half your life and Kokuran is a- OW!" Ruby elbowed her mid sentence. Weiss glared at her as she continued "... is Kokuran… some classes have been judged below your level and you were bumped up."

I shrugged at the explanation as I deemed it satisfactory, although I did catch Blake glaring at Weiss, as well as the slight twitch in her bow. Kokuran seemed to not take offense at Weiss's attitude towards him so I let it go. Instead, I turned to Ruby, who was engrossed by weapon magazine..

"Hey, Ruby?" She raised her gaze to meet mine. "I'm guessing you could show me the way to the forge after class? I need to go pick up MoraBea."

The young girl in red immediately agreed, the idea of getting a better look at someone else's weapon too alluring to pass up. Her sister turned to face me, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Woah there! You wouldn't be putting the moves on my little Rubes now, would you, hot shot?" Ruby became as red as her cloak and choked on the milk she was drinking while the blonde pressed on before she could object. "Cause I know how it starts. Meeting up at the forge and all of a sudden things **heat up.**" Everyone groaned at the pun, Ruby wildly flailed her hands around.

I laughed. "No no! Nothing of the sort, just a friendly request for directions. I really do want to see the Forge of Beacon though… You can't even understand **Xiao Long** I've been waiting to see it." Weiss threw her hands in the air in disgust, while Yang burst out laughing before coming over to sit next to me.

"We are going to get along great!" She said, wrapping her arm around my neck.

I winked at Ruby and grinned. It was time to give the older sister a taste of her own medicine. I leaned in close to Yang's ear and whispered, "Besides… If I wanted something hot, I'd just stay **Yin **and get me some **Yang.**"

Her face immediately became as red as her sister's while everyone else stared at us confusedly, having not heard what I'd said, except for Kokuran, who gave me a thumbs up, and Blake, who tried and failed to hide her smile.

I scooted away from Yang, who was still blushing, and stood up while looking at the time. "I guess class is starting soon, shall we go?"


End file.
